<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I knew you were trouble by EscribiendoconB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695996">I knew you were trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB'>EscribiendoconB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Jackal - Freeform, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Partners to Lovers, Smut, Songfic, germaphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Besas a cualquiera? —Los ojos negros se expanden y vuelven a su estado habitual— ¡Shimota! Siempre eres tan directo. ¡Ten pelotas y dímelo! ¿Te gusto? ¿sí o no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I knew you were trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/gifts">Noe_Sweetway</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola, hola! Aquí está mi primer SakuAtsu del Intercambio Navideño para @Noe_Sweetway 🥰😍 Espero que lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I knew his world moved too fast, and burned too bright, but I</em> <em><br/>
just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward<br/>
someone who looks... so much like an angel when he smiles<br/>
at you. Maybe he knew that when he saw me.<br/>
I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of<br/>
it all wasn't losing him; it was losing me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Balance perfecto. Ese juego por el que Kiyoomi apostaba continuamente. Deseaba ser el Kokei Mikuni de su propia vida. Quería ser el escultor del equilibrio. Tomar los Black Jackals, su piso inmaculado en Osaka, su gel hidroalcohólico de bolsillo y todo de él para amontonarlo en una escultura de su vida. Equilibrio perfecto.</p><p>Piedras apiladas en una majestuosa forma de obsesiones calladas y manías desaparecidas sobre el sólido suelo de roca llamado vida.</p><p>Kiyoomi dejaba su corazón volar en esa ilusión. Sin baches emocionales que aceleraran sus pensamientos sobre el enemigo invisible contra el que luchaba. Sin la necesidad de aliviar su ansiedad con actos de limpieza. Una vida armoniosa.</p><p>Tal vez, antes de comenzar su vida laboral, pudo tener esa ilusión de control basada en el autoengaño. Pudo creer durante una parte de su vida que las piedras fueron apiladas correctamente y ahora, él podría seguir su camino.</p><p>¡Qué gran mentira!</p><p>Tres años desde entonces y trescientos noventa y siete kilómetros dibujados en línea recta supusieron la caída de sus piedras al frío suelo de la realidad. No podía conseguirlo. No era capaz de encajar las piedras traídas en su mochila.</p><p>Osaka no tenía su cafetería de los domingos, ni la consulta de su psicóloga en una calle poco concurrida, o tan si quiera ese mercado local donde venden el multiusos que tanto le gustaba sin tener que comprarlo en un hipermercado. Su torre se caía.</p><p>Pero la peor sacudida no fue esa. El golpe final se lo llevó con los Black Jackals. Ese equipo repleto de cuerpos sudorosos que lejos de bañarse de inmediato, paraban a charlar con sus bebidas <em>Energen</em> en mano y toalla en otra. Sus malos hábitos de husmear en las taquillas del otro y bromear en las duchas. Asqueroso.</p><p>Su balance se había visto descompensado. Su voz interna le perseguía a todos lados. Estaba en la calle recordándole la contaminación que podía haber en el aire. Estaba en los entrenamientos cuando tocaba su toalla y no confiaba en secarse el sudor, después de todo, había visto a algunos de ellos compartirlas. Estaba incluso en su nueva casa, donde limpiaba y limpiaba, pero no calmaba sus miedos.</p><p>Le persiguió durante una larga temporada. En sus partidos y en sus viajes. Con sus compañeros y sin ellos. Kiyoomi podría haber desistió en su empeño, pero las medias tintas nunca fueron su estilo. Su persistencia y en algunas ocasiones su terquedad, le hacían insistir.</p><p>Tomó ese precioso cuarzo blanco azulado. El aire fresco repleto de fragancias naturales de Osaka. No lo había notado, pero ahí estaba ese aire limpio, sin emisiones creando la gran nube pesada de contaminación que tanto le asustaba. Un precioso cuarzo para la base de su torre.</p><p>Luego apareció un enorme esmeril oculto entre tiendas de ropa. Su cafetería. El lugar cubierto con una fragancia de lavanda, mesas perfectamente separadas y una carta con un peculiar carácter francés. <em>Croissants, macarons, madeleines</em>. Éxtasis para su paladar.</p><p>Las dolomitas fue la última y más pesada de sus piedras. Camuflada entre las bebidas energéticas, las toallas de microfibra y el golpe de taquillas negras y doradas, encontró un cúmulo de piedras blanquecinas. Los MSBY Black Jackals. Como si de un camino de migas se tratara, Kiyoomi encontró una piedra tras otra.</p><p>Sus compañeros no eran tan sucios ni irrespetuosos como su cabeza le canturreaba a su oído. Les había costado adaptarse a él casi tanto como a Kiyoomi. Tanteaban hasta que encontrar una estrategia de juego. Ya no eran ellos y él sino solo ellos, los chacales.</p><p>Abandonaban sus toallas a una distancia considerable para no confundir la de su atacante lateral con la de otros. Reservaban la ducha del extremo derecho para su uso exclusivo y alejaban sus miradas curiosas de la taquilla quince.</p><p>A pasos lentos pero firmes, Kiyoomi descubrió los encantos de cada uno de los chacales. Los ordenó y equilibrio las dolomitas entre el cuarzo y el esmeril. Compañeros en los que confiar, compañeros que respetar. Un capitán preocupado por la salud física y mental de cada uno de ellos, un libero que riñe a Kōtarō cada vez que sobrecelebraba las victorias con él o un Oriver siempre dispuesto a una buena charla.</p><p>Su balance de aristas y superficies desiguales que hacía malabares para mantenerse en pie se estabilizaba y a la vez se tambaleaba tan pronto tocaba un viaje. Bañarse en la misma ducha tanto en el estadio como en el hotel, compartir lugar donde dormir. La lista extensa de disconformidades aumentaba y Kiyoomi seguía luchando.</p><p>Probó con cada miembro, o casi todos. Jamás pudo compartir cuarto con Kōtarō. Desordenado, despistado e incapaz de respetar el espacio íntimo de las personas.</p><p>El capitán era siempre un puerto seguro, pero demasiado atento y preocupado por él. Lo trataba como si fuera de cristal y eso solo lo ponía de peor humor.</p><p>Al aparecer Shōyō en el equipo descubrió que como compañero de cuarto no era tan malo, pero hablaba hasta por los codos. Además, siempre anuncia canturreando que iba a hacer en el baño. Información que deseaba no conocer.</p><p>La única persona que no le causaba problemas era precisamente la piedra más problemática de todas. Aquella dolomita con la que tropezaba en el barrio. Esa insistente piedra que daba igual cuanto hacía por dejarla junto a las otras, siempre caminaba por la torre a su gusto. Bailaba arriba y abajo sin importarle que cada movimiento que hacía desequilibraba toda su vida. Le arruinaba su pacífico paseo por el parque y aun así se las apañaba para darle una buena charla durante parte del recorrido. Le daba una palmada en el hombro y de alguna forma, ahora era él quien esperaba nuevamente sentir su mano reconociéndole su buen trabajo. Le perseguía con provocaciones sobre bromas pesadas que le haría cuando durmieran juntos y al final, solo mantenía sus cosas a distancia prudencial, lejos de las de él. Miya Atsumu.</p><p>La dolomita que hacia el balance perfecto y también zarandeaba todo su esfuerzo. La misma que Kiyoomi se veía obligado a elegir una y otra vez. Y a febrero de 2019, prefectura de Aichi, Hotel Grand Tiara Anjo y una victoria aplastante a los Suntory Sunbirds seguía eligiendo.</p><p>La alargada mesa repletas de copas de <em>champagne millésimés</em> a medio usar eran la sobremesa de la celebración de la semana. Los camareros del hotel esquivaban a los jugadores eufóricos en busca de cubertería sucia y Kiyoomi no podía dejar de pasarse una servilleta limpia por los dedos de sus manos. Los lustraba en el mismo orden de siempre mientras oía a Shūgo soltar el discurso de turno. Índice, corazón, anular, meñique y pulgar. Beber con moderación, horario de salida y blablablá.</p><p>Shōyō, Kōtarō y Atsumu asintieron. Dos de ellos acojonados y el otro divertido. Kiyoomi no estaba sorprendido. Primero escuchaba, luego asentía con una sonrisa de que te jodan yo hago las cosas a mi manera , y remataba el asunto dándole una palmadita consoladora al capitán. Lo despachaba con maestría, lo engañaba con pericia.</p><p>Los chacales más veteranos, se levantaban de sus asientos sin pausar la alegría. Tomaban sus chaquetas, daban las gracias por el servicio y se despedían de los más jóvenes advirtiéndoles de las consecuencias de una noche sin freno. Kiyoomi tomo esto como una señal. Dobló su servilleta y la escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Levantó su trasero del asiento y para cuando cubrió su rostro con su mascarilla quirúrgica, una voz lo llamó.</p><p>—¡Omi-Omi, no puedes irte! —Una sonrisa traidora lo llama desde la otra punta de la mesa—. No tengo la tarjeta para entrar a nuestro cuarto.</p><p>Tres años y seguía repitiéndose la misma historia. Ni una sola vez lleva consigo la tarjeta-llave. Ni cuando sale de fiesta, ni cuándo va de paseo, ni cuando visita a otros compañeros.</p><p>—No es mi problema, Miya. —Separa las distancias y se cruza en el camino de Kiyoomi—. Luego te quejas cuando te despierto.</p><p>—Porque lo haces a las cinco de la madrugada.</p><p>—Las cinco, la una… No importa. —Le resta importancia. Lo mira directo a sus ojos negros y señala a la barra solitaria de luces neón—. ¿Bebes?</p><p>—Aj, no. —Da un paso a la derecha y nuevamente Atsumu se cuela—. He tenido suficiente.</p><p>—Vamos, Omi-kun. —Da un paso corto pero firme hacia él. Le sonríe con ese rostro divertido y relajado. Ese que solo trae problemas—. Unas copas no hacen daño a nadie. Además, quiero celebrar contigo.</p><p>El rostro de Kiyoomi se agria. Frunce labios y ceño. Todo mentiras.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —recela.</p><p>—¿No es obvio? Hoy has sido el MVP.</p><p>Su pilar de piedras es sacudido. Con ese rostro perfectamente ensayado le da un pequeño toque en su codo. Le guia y él le sigue como polilla a la luz. Sabe que ha caído y a pesar de su deseo inherente de huir en estas situaciones, sus piernas se mueven en la misma dirección. Su corazón late con más fuerza. Le mira de soslayo y sonríe victorioso. Sabe que ha ganado. Solo unos pocos pasos los separan del barman y entonces paran en seco. Kōtarō se cruza en el camino.</p><p>—Tsum-Tsum, ¿salimos? Bailemos o tomemos algo.</p><p>—Hoy no, Bokkun. Omi-Omi y yo queremos celebrar la victoria por nuestra cuenta.</p><p>Arruga la nariz solo de oírlo con su tono narcisista mofándose de la victoria y no precisamente la deportiva. Kōtarō parpadea unos segundos procesando la respuesta y Shōyō llega junto a ellos.</p><p>—¡Shō-kun, te lo puedes creer! Tsum-Tsum y Omi-kun van a celebrar por su cuenta.</p><p>Los ojos castaños se entornan para luego abrirse de par en par al encontrarse con los de Atsumu. Gira su cuerpo más rápido que una peonza y toma a Kōtarō por el hombro tirando de él.</p><p>—¡Eh, eh! Mejor dejémosles a solas, ¿sí?</p><p>Los ojos ambarinos se desorientan, pero se deja arrastrar por Shōyō. Se alejan hacia la puerta de entrada y antes de salir, la cara pecosa los mira y guiña un ojo.</p><p>—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta repitiendo el guiño de Shōyō en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿El qué?</p><p>—No te hagas el idiota, Miya.</p><p>—Vamos, Omi-kun. No seas desconfiado. —Otro toque en su codo—. Hoy invito yo asique pide todas las copas que quieras.</p><p>Camina lo que resta de recorrido y deja su cuerpo caer sobre el taburete. Mira al cojín solitario de su derecha y luego le sonríe haciéndole señas. Algo dentro de él sigue desnivelado, pero se deja llevar a pesar de que se mueve demasiado rápido, a pesar de que quema su brillo.</p><p>
  <em>Es un capullo, pero… no deja de sonreírme así.</em>
</p><p>—Solo una copa —dijo, tomando lugar a su derecha—, no me gusta excederme.</p><p>—Vaya, y yo creía que tenías más aguante Omi-Omi. Supongo que las apariencias engañan. Si basta una copa para emborracharte definitivamente te ganaría en una competencia.</p><p>—No me interesa joderme la vida.</p><p>—Ya, ya, la salud es lo más importante —dijo en burlesco—, pero claramente soy mejor bebedor que tu Omi-kun. —Amplía su sonrisa—. Piénsalo, yo aguantaría como… no sé, diez copas más antes de estar pedo.</p><p>—Ah ¿sí?</p><p>Atsumu pellizca el labio con sus paletas hasta poco a poco extender la carne en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la leve brisa antes de una tormenta. Kiyoomi había visto ese gesto. Lo hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya. Esa sonrisa que intentaba reprimir, pero al final emergía.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que eres un niño modosito bebiendo.</p><p>Finge ser un ángel con ese rostro. Con sus labios alegres, sus ojos brillantes y su pelo rubio teñido bien peinado. Es un ángel exiliado de los cielos porque de su boca solo salen palabras malintencionadas. Kiyoomi lo sabe y todo el mundo con él. Y ahí está, destruyendo su armonía.</p><p>
  <em>¡Que sabrá él de mi aguante! Un idiota que no usa hilo dental viene a decirme que no se beber. Es un capullo y no pienso hacerle caso. No voy a darle esa satisfacción, pero…</em>
</p><p>—¿En qué basas ese pensamiento? ¿Me has visto beber? ¿Cuántas copas aguantas? ¿Qué bebida? —Las preguntas salen casi sin hacer pausa entre ellas—. Elige un alcohol, no nos movemos de aquí hasta descubrirlo.</p><p>Había caído. De una patada, con unas pocas palabras, lo había lanzado desde lo alto de su torre. Desde que le vio, desde que le invitó a una simple bebida, él ya había escalado hasta su trono. En su propia obra, era Atsumu su regente.</p><p>—Tampoco hay que tomárselo tan en serio. —Otro mordisco en su labio—. No hagas berrinches de niño.</p><p>—Cállate y pide la bebida Miya.</p><p>Lo odia. Odia reconocer que tiene ese poder. Odia admitir que de la misma forma que vuela para él en la cancha también responde a sus juegos. Hubo una época a salvo de esas pequeñas triquiñuelas y de alguna forma ahora estaba en ese punto. Ese donde se dejaba dar una palmada en la espalda o le permitía tocarle el codo. Ese donde ya no se preguntaban con quién dormirían si la habitación era compartida, porque Atsumu iba con Kiyoomi y Kiyoomi siempre con Atsumu.</p><p>Quería elevar sus barreras y reiniciar su cerebro disfuncional que por alguna extraña razón cada día lo aprobaba más en su vida. Lo veía poner una mirada dulce y ordenar una botella de Sake acompañado de un estúpido ookini .</p><p>
  <em>No puede decir gracias en japonés estándar. Siempre usa el maldito dialecto Kansai.</em>
</p><p>—Aún estás a tiempo de rajarte Omi-Omi.</p><p>El sonido de cristal golpeando madera desvía su mirada fulminante. Una botella de Dassai 23 y dos o-choko se posan frente a ellos. El camarero deja unas servilletas y se retira.</p><p>—Sirve —ordena.</p><p>El líquido destilado llena los recipientes de cerámica y antes de caer la última gota de sake en el o-choko de Atsumu, Kiyoomi eleva el codo y de un trago manda el alcohol a su estómago.</p><p>—No vas a llegar muy lejos si bebes así.</p><p>—No me digas que estrategia usar —gruñe acercando la cerámica a la botella.</p><p>—Vale, vale. —Apura el sorbo y deja su vaso junto al de Kiyoomi—. Esto es una celebración —recuerda con más énfasis. Toma el sake y rellena—. No hay que ponerse pasivo-agresivo.</p><p>
  <em>Yo no estoy pasivo-agresivo.</em>
</p><p>—¿Piensas beber?</p><p>Alza el brazo y quema la boca. Le sonríe con suficiencia. Claramente se siente aventajado en este juego. Lanza una mirada a la bebida de Kiyoomi y este le contesta con cara de asco. Estira su brazo y traga el alcohol.</p><p>
  <em>Aj, sí que tiene razón. No aguantaré mucho a este ritmo.</em>
</p><p>El vidrio negro con forma alargada acerca su pico a la cerámica blanca. Se apoya y un hilito trasparente cae con lentitud. Separa los recipientes y una gota cae sobre la madera con el sonido de unas campanas.</p><p>Deja la botella y busca en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Saca su móvil con la pantalla iluminada. Samu. Una foto de los dos vestidos con ropa de calle y sacando la lengua cubre la mayor parte de la pantalla. Kiyoomi la mira atentamente antes de desaparecer detrás de la oreja de Atsumu. Samu lleva su cabello negro, sin teñir y un delantal negro. Noviembre de 2018, partido contra los Adlers.</p><p>—¿Llamas para decirme lo increíble que estuve? —dice acompañando su voz triunfante con el chorrito de alcohol cayendo— ¡Ah, tú que sabrás si solo haces bolas de arroz! Gracias a mi Omi-kun hoy se ha lucido. —Kiyoomi se sobresalta. Su rodilla le toca y como un búmeran vuelve a su lugar con esa sonrisa traviesa—. En fin, claramente iba a lucirse. Siempre lo hace, porque un colocador como yo puede hacer lo que quiera con él. —Lo asesina con la mirada y aun así le sonríe alegre y le señala su o-choko . Bebe bajo la mirada castaña y cuando el vaso toca la madera, el rostro de Atsumu se ve aturdido—. Estoy en ello. —susurra jugueteando con la etiqueta de la botella. El suave runrún de alguien hablando tensa la mano de Atsumu alrededor del vidrio. Sus ojos se abren más— ¡Puedo hacerlo cuando me dé la gana! —berrea mientras sirve impulsivamente—. Si tú lo hiciste con Suna yo puedo hacerlo cuando quiera ¿vale? Ni que fueras mejor que yo —Se ventila el chupito de un trago rápido— Kamehen , solo un sukatan no aceptaría —Vuelve a servir y Kiyoomi acerca la cerámica a sus labios deseando que acabe de una vez. No hay quien lo entienda cuando habla así—. ¡Me importa una mierda!</p><p>Los murmullos del teléfono se apagan. En un pronto, Atsumu corta la llamada y deja su móvil en la barra. Resopla y reconstruye su rostro. Vuelve a su estado anterior.</p><p>—Lo siento, Omi-Omi. —Sonríe tomando la botella—. Mi hermano es un inútil, lo odio. Siempre llama para hablarme mierda —dice quejumbroso—. Nunca me escucha.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que es culpa tuya.</p><p>—¡Ah! No puedes ponerte de su parte. No te engañes por su apariencia. Es un mierda.</p><p>
  <em>¿Es que no ve lo absurdo de esa frase?</em>
</p><p>—Los dos sois gemelos.</p><p>—¿Y te crees que somos iguales? No, no, no. Somos totalmente diferentes. Él es malo y yo soy bueno. —Sirve otra ronda y por una milésima de segundo, Kiyoomi se plantea reprocharle esa mentira, pero calla. Algo le dice que ya oído demasiado la versión de eres la oveja negra de la familia. Beben en silencio y cuando los vasos tocan la madera Atsumu vuelve a hablar en su habitual tono relajado— ¿Cuántos hemos bebido?</p><p>—Yo doce y tu diez.</p><p>Asiente igualando la cifra. Primero un chupito y luego otro. Rápidos, decididos y totalmente impulsivos. Moja sus labios y se los termina, sirve por igual a ambos. Ronda trece.</p><p>—Eh, mmm… hay algo que quería preguntarte. —Sus miradas se cruzan y por un momento cree ver Atsumu vacilar—. Yo…<em> ¡Shimota!</em> —Kiyoomi alza una ceja—. Tampoco es tan difícil <em>¿kunai? Sendo</em>, yo… —La frase queda suspendida en el aire y la sangre le hierve, cansado de corregirle su dialecto. No entiende nada—. <em>Nanshika</em>, a estas alturas debe ser obvio <em>¿kunai?</em></p><p>En un mundo idílico, Kiyoomi hubiera oído “Yo… ¡mierda! Tampoco es tan difícil ¿o no? Desde hace un tiempo, yo… En fin, a estas alturas debe ser obvio ¿o no?” . En un mundo idílico donde no hubiera diferencias lingüísticas interfiriendo ni inseguridades floreciendo.</p><p>—Deja de hablar en ese dialecto de mierda, Miya —gruñe—. No entiendo nada de lo que dices.</p><p>—<em>¡Shimota!</em> —gimotea tirándose de mechones rubios.</p><p>—Sigo sin entenderte —reprocha y apura la botella.</p><p>Atsumu mira el sake caer dentro de su vaso, suspira y responde con alegría ensayada:</p><p>—Mejor dejémoslo para más adelante. —Suelta un jajá forzado y traga con rostro amargado—. Tampoco es tan importante.</p><p>Su voz suena a un patético intento de autoconvencimiento. Algo dentro de su pecho se aprieta, siente pena y no entiende por qué. Busca algo que decir y escupe lo primero que se le ocurre.</p><p>—Pues sonaba repugnante lo que decías.</p><p>Ríe. No de alegría sino de compasión propia. Su nudo en su pecho se aprieta aún más y repentinamente tiene el deseo de lavarse las manos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Consolarle?</em>
</p><p>Kiyoomi suspira frustrado consigo mismo.</p><p>Tienes el gel en el bolsillo, pero no te vas a lavar las manos. Están limpias. No te obsesiones.</p><p>—Omi-kun.</p><p>Su voz le alivia. Le estabiliza antes de tocar el mini-bote de su bolsillo. Lo busca y encuentra el rostro de antes. Victorioso, payaso y un poco arrogante. Su ritmo cardiaco se acelera. Muerde sus mejillas por dentro.</p><p>—Sabes, mi hermano está saliendo con Suna. Llevan poco tiempo juntos. De hecho, es un secreto, pero te lo cuento a ti porque tú eres un buen confidente Omi-Omi.</p><p>Atsumu balancea su cuerpo y sus hombros se tocan ligeramente. Un fugaz roce que lejos de repugnarle a Kiyoomi, le alegra y a la vez atemoriza. Sus pensamientos se desvían en un tris a las consecuencias de esos pequeños contactos físicos, pero su otra parte le empuja a concentrar sus fuerzas en una respuesta.</p><p>—Lo que me sorprende es que te lo cuenten a ti.</p><p>Le sonríe y Kiyoomi no sabe si es el sake o Atsumu, pero se siente en las nubes.</p><p>—¡Eh, ni que se lo hubiera contado a la prensa! —bromea—. Solo te lo he dicho a ti.</p><p>—Seguro —responde divertido.</p><p>Realmente siente que sus palabras son ciertas. Siente que le ha confesado un secreto valioso a sabiondas que nunca lo contará. Confía plenamente en él y eso le roba una pequeña sonrisa. Muerde su labio y estira el brazo. Toma la botella y sirve a ambos. Atsumu acerca su mano a la cerámica, pero no la alza. Kiyoomi, en cambio, no pierde tiempo, bebe de un trago y cuando su mano baja Atsumu le pregunta con seriedad:</p><p>—¿Tu qué crees?</p><p>—¿De qué?</p><p>—De que salgan juntos. Ya sabes, dos tíos…</p><p>Las palabras salen en un susurro. Unas palabras pronunciadas solo para ellos dos. Ni el barman ni los camareros de alrededor pueden oírlo.</p><p>—No tengo nada que decir sobre el tema.</p><p>Es cierto. No era quién para decir nada. Ni le interesa opinar de la vida de los demás ni quería que otros opinaran de la suya.</p><p>—¿Te gustan?</p><p>Su cuerpo se agita internamente. La gran pregunta de su adolescencia.</p><p>—Eso no es asunto tuyo —reniega.</p><p>
  <em>No pienso decírselo.</em>
</p><p>—A mí también Omi-Omi. —Su voz suena amigable, sin dobles intensiones. Sus miradas chocan y Kiyoomi siente alivio—. Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Because I knew you were trouble when you walked in</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>El tin del ascensor hace eco. La pareja sale y con el golpe de las puertas encontrándose nuevamente, Atsumu avanza hacia Kiyoomi. Se tambalea o camina a la par que el ascensor se eleva, no le queda claro, pero no le importa. Solo quiere estar un poco más cerca.</p><p>—¿Crees que se dieron cuenta? —arrastra las palabras trastabilladas con risas.</p><p>No le responde de inmediato. Escucha su voz divertida cantada cerca de su hombro. Gira su rostro y lo ve. Ojos brillantes relajados con alcohol, sonrisa fijada y un ligero rubor. Ni una taza de café, ni una ducha de agua fría cambiará su aspecto. Estaba borracho. Estaban borrachos.</p><p>—Apestas a sake —le responde con voz rota.</p><p>Entreabre sus labios y boquea. No sabe que decirle ni sabe que tanto puede hacer. Vacila entre mantenerse clavado en su lugar o acercarse un poco más. Y lo hace. Toca su brazo.</p><p>—Pues tu hueles muy bien, <em>beppin</em>.</p><p>—¿<em>Beppin</em>? ¿Qué significa eso?</p><p>—Heg… Hedmoso, Herrmoso —repite con la lengua entumecida.</p><p>
  <em>Hermoso.</em>
</p><p>Sus palabras se repiten con eco en su cabeza. Da vueltas y remueve cada parte de él. Siente sus ojos cansados fijos en su cabello teñido y ya no tiene claro si lo que ve es rubio o arena. No sabe si lo que siente en su brazo es repulsión o agrado.</p><p>Bajo su pecho el corazón golpea su jaula con fuerza. Siente calor, siente su cuerpo plantado a su lado y su interruptor queda totalmente apagado. Sabe que solo le traerá problemas, pero sus labios caminan. Cierra los ojos, inclina la cabeza, lo atrapa por su cuello y lo besa. Un contacto directo, labios sobre labios. Tira de su cuello hacia él, oprime pico contra pico, y luego aligera su amarre.</p><p>Parte de él sabe que cae y se hunde, pero Atsumu le devuelve el contacto. Le pide volver a tocarse. Chocan y sus labios se fruncen del golpe, pero siguen enredándose. Tienen los labios del otro bailando en su boca.</p><p>Sus manos abrazan el cuerpo del otro. Los dedos de Kiyoomi atrapan cintura y nuca asegurando una prisión cercada por manos y boca. Lo hace con fuerza y Atsumu se funde dentro. Se mantiene en pie con un brazo enganchado a hombro y una mano sufriendo la sedosidad de sus risos.</p><p>Se prueban y encuentran lo mismo. Sake<em>.</em> El sabor armonioso de acidez y umami. Se besan, estrangulan, suplican. Todo lo que podían hacer. Todo lo que el alcohol mezclado con las hormonas les permite hacer. Sentirse el uno al otro tan juntos y tan uno que solo les queda competir por atribuirse el mérito. ¿Quién es el títere y quien el titiritero?</p><p>Se ahogan en la sensación de sus nervios sensoriales. Casi despiertos, casi soñando. Los sentidos se entumecen sin entender si lo que oyen es el movimiento de la máquina o sus sonoros besos y súplicas. Entonces, un tin llega y Kiyoomi empuja. Lo aparta con tanta fuerza que su espalda choca.</p><p>Parpadea sin entender del todo lo que ocurre. Un segundo se están besando y al siguiente está chocándose contra la pared del ascensor. Ve su cuerpo moverse y salir del ascensor. No lo mira ni lo espera. Camina y a él solo le queda pedir a todas las deidades por no caer en el trayecto.</p><p>Trastabillan y zigzaguean por todo el pasillo. Atsumu, tres zancadas por detrás, lo acecha con pretensión. Su figura menos grácil por la bebida no deja de ser la de un chico refinado. Se detiene con rectitud a pesar de un tambaleo frente a la puerta y busca en su abrigo. Unos pocos pasos y se apoya en la pared. Junto a él.</p><p>—¿Eres así de salvaje también en la cama?</p><p>La tarjeta cae al suelo y Atsumu se relame los labios. Su boca entumecida aun le permitía provocarle. Sabía que lo estaba pinchando y la voz de su consciencia le recordaba que esto podía traer consecuencias, pero hacía tiempo que había decidido ignorar ese eco en su cabeza.</p><p>—Cállate.</p><p>Recoge la tarjeta.</p><p>—Vamos Omi-Omi, no me digas que prefieres que te dominen. —El clic anuncia la puerta abierta—. ¡Qué pena! —Kiyoomi adelanta un pie, pero Atsumu se abalanza a la entrada. Pasa frente a él deteniéndose cara a cara—. Eso rompe todas mis fantasías contigo Omi-Omi. Supongo que no se puede tener todo. </p><p>Tira del picaporte y la habitación se cella. Intenta calmar sus pensamientos que murmuran palabras inconexas. Ya no sabe si es él quien las dice, las piensa o una bestia. Se siente nadar en aguas ignotas con un tiburón como compañía.</p><p>Lo ve alejarse después de desafiarlo. Con esos ojos depredadores y su sonrisa relajada en una trampa para su carnada. Sabe que estirar la mano y atrapar su bíceps es una mala idea. Sabe que empujarlo contra la pared y enjaularlo entre sus brazos también. Y aun así lo mira satisfecho y borracho.</p><p>—Quítate la ropa —le ordena con voz áspera.</p><p>—Ni si quiera un por favor. —Se adentra más en su prisión—. ¿Qué clase de modales son esos, Omi-Omi?</p><p>No le teme. Lo desafía con todo su cuerpo, susurrando en sus labios palabras que son cerillas lanzadas al queroseno.</p><p>—Quítate la ropa. —Su mirada se enciende—. Ahora.</p><p>Relame sus labios y sus manos juegan con su cuerpo. Se toca los muslos y soba la tela hasta su camisa. Se desabotona para él la prenda y cuando termina la deja caer a sus codos. El trozo de tela blanca queda colgando de su cuerpo, de sus brazos flexionados. Sus manos buscan la hebilla del cinturón y siente su cuerpo palpitar. Nota la urgencia de eliminar las prendas y se desviste junto a él.</p><p>Da un paso tanteando las aguas, buscando su aprobación. Su rostro no cambio a ese gesto asqueado cada vez que invadían su espacio íntimo ni pronuncia sus comentarios sardónicos de siempre. Recorre su torso perfectamente esculpido y sus manos volaron aquello que más disfrutaba ver. Sus lunares. En sus hombros, pectorales y sobre su clavícula. Eran como restos de tropezones de galletas en un vaso de leche. Pequeños puntos sobre porcelana. Manchas marrones suaves como toda su piel.</p><p>Las inspecciona una a una. Primero su mano derecha y luego ambas se ocupan. Traza los límites de un músculo y otro de sus hombros, dibujo garabatos sobre lunares solitarios y cuando quiere bajar un poco más la mano, sus hombros chocan. Kiyoomi lo había acorralado nuevamente. Entre su cuerpo y la pared.</p><p>Siente el calor de sus manos sobre sus costillas y como si sus pupilas fueran lava, nota como lo arrasa hasta su cara. Se encuentran y cae. Cae hasta sus labios que responden con retardo. Empuja su lengua y sus labios tiemblan parte excitados y parte aturdidos. Son como la barca y el agua. Se sacuden mutuamente, van y vienen. Se besan, se separan y vuelven a besarse. Aprietan sus piñones sin temor a rasgar la carne porque el calor de la lava quema todo. El dolor, las dudas, todo arde.</p><p>—¡<em>Shimota</em>! —Los labios de Kiyoomi caen a su cuello. Chupan su piel y tira de ella con mordiscos—. ¡Ah! —Aprieta sus labios y deja sus gemidos ahogarse en su garganta—. ¿Omi? ¿Omi-kun?</p><p>Se detiene. Paraliza cada movimiento y toma toda su energía para mirarle. Las cuencas negras esperan impacientes, deseosas y algo enrojecidas. Le corta la respiración. Su rostro delicado cubierto de un ligero rubor. Sus labios finos hinchados culpa de la pasión. Y esos dos lunares que deseaba tocar. Suspira desesperado sintiendo en esta tregua como le quemaba la zona baja.</p><p>—Yo… Omi…</p><p>—¿Piensas decir algo?</p><p>Su voz grave le hace cosquillas en toda su pelvis.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta?</p><p>La duda le abofeteo en toda su mejilla. Le devolvió por un microsegundo a su realidad donde un sudor frío y una respiración agitada le esperaban. Y aun así toma su mejilla y cubre con cuatro dedos la parte de atrás de su oreja. Deja el pulgar para acariciar y presiona para guiarle marcha atrás. Para hacerle caminar hasta la puerta del baño. Porque cuando vas achispado las bofetadas son como bocanadas de agua salada. No te preocupan hasta que emerges de la lámina transparente y para Kiyoomi la zozobra es su saeta.</p><p>Se pierde en su cuerpo desnudo. Se pierde en la sensación extranjera del deseo de ser tocado, besado y ensuciado. Golpea su trasero contra el mármol del lavamanos y mete su lengua tan lejos como Atsumu le permite hasta dejarle sin aire.</p><p>—Atsumu —gruñe sintiendo como se deshace en sus manos— Quítate los calzoncillos.</p><p>Las manos corren a la liga. Ansia y acatamiento. Eso es lo que ve en sus ojos. Baja la tela sin perder su rostro de vista. No le importan los tropiezos ni los intentos de verse elegante ni Kiyoomi se molesta en buscar esos gestos. Todo lo que le interesa está entre sus piernas, al aire libre y erecto.</p><p>—Ahora tú.</p><p>Se relamen los labios y sonríen con perversión. Un paso y sus cuerpos están lo suficientemente cerca para tantear sus pieles. Toma sus manos y las arrastra por el tobogán de sus oblicuos. Desde su comienzo hasta la trampa de algodón. Cierra sus puños y sus labios sueltan suspiraos. Captan el mensaje.</p><p>Clava sus rodillas en el frío suelo y lo besa. El calor de su pubis custodiado por sus labios le regala vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Su boca es el interruptor que enciende más calor dentro de él. Lo hace con lentitud. Cubre con saliva toda su zona baja y luego quita la prenda.</p><p>Alza la cabeza y desde arriba Kiyoomi enreda sus dedos en esa pelambrera oxigenada. Empuja su cara y su rostro le regala una sonrisa viciosa. Extiende la punta de su lengua y se la lame entera. Su boca suelta un jadeo aprobatorio y su garra le acerca más su cara a su pene. La idea le repugna, pero desea follarle la boca.</p><p>El tirón de pelos le estimula al punto de sentir palpitaciones en su polla. Gime sobre la punta y engulle todo lo que puede. Un jadeo alto y largo le excita. Mueve y atrapa sus glúteos como punto de apoyo, pero Kiyoomi lo sostiene. Lo toma con la otra mano y con ambas, guía el movimiento. Más adentro, más fuerte, más placentero.</p><p>Los gemidos de Kiyoomi cubren la habitación y seducen a Atsumu. Le hacen esmerarse estrechando su boca y rodeando su polla con su lengua. Siente como entra y sale de él cada vez más rápido. Escucha como el ruido de sus gemidos con él dentro le provoca incentivándolo a seguir con los tirones. Son un círculo vicioso con el único fin de la liberación.</p><p>—¡Ah-Atsumu! —Aprieta más sus labios. Quiere oírle repetir su nombre—. ¡Ah-sumu! Para.</p><p>La orden es suspirada seguida de otro gemido. Su agarre se afloja y el detiene su boca. Se separa apoyándose sobre sus talones y el silencio de respiraciones agitadas le atormenta. No conoce sus pensamientos, ni sus deseos. Solo sabe que se ha excedido con el alcohol y con Kiyoomi. Sabe que justifica sus mayores deseos con unas copas de más y está seguro de que mañana pagara las secuelas de tanto contacto físico. No puede imaginarse un panorama donde Kiyoomi le perdone lo que están haciendo, pero si ya no será eximido entonces cometerá la culpa completa. Acabará lo que han empezado. Atesorará su última falta contra él.</p><p>—Omi-kun, ¿qué quieres? Dime lo que deseas.</p><p>No se mueve. Queda estático esperando y pidiendo sus deseos. Ya no sabe si es un tiburón fingiendo ser la carnada perfecta o es la victima de este cuento. Le pide sus deseos con rostro dócil y cuerpo aguardando el contacto. Le suplica sus deseos y nada en su cabeza funciona lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que quiere. ¿Quién es el tiburón? ¿Quién es la persona enjaulada? Solo tiene una cosa clara, quiere a Atsumu aquí y ahora.</p><p>—Levántate y date la vuelta.</p><p>El hilo que estrangulaba su corazón se afloja al oír su petición. Ignora el ovillo de pensamientos acumulados en su consciencia para complacerle. Se levanta y es Kiyoomi quien le hace girar.</p><p>La imagen que ve en el espejo es sexo puro. Cabellos despeinados, mejillas sonrosadas a causa del alcohol y el calor, cuerpos desnudos y humedad entre las piernas. Le excita verlos en el espejo del lavamanos con sus manos en su cintura. Suspira solo por la imagen y se deja tocar.</p><p>Las manos lo recorren por todo su abdomen sobando su tableta de seis. Lo acaricia con precisión como si tratara de grabar la forma con sus palmas. Baja por los marcos de los músculos y rasga con delicadeza el comienzo de su pubis. Un jadeo se le escapa mientras busca su rostro en el espejo. Labios entreabiertos, ojos ónix devorándole. Le manosea sin pudor atrapando un pezón, estruja la punta y lo mira victorioso cuando un jadeo se escapa de su boca.</p><p>Se pierde a sí mismo. Se pierde en esas manos usándolo a su antojo y eso le enciende más rápido que la pólvora en compañía con el fuego. Sus piernas tiemblan al sentir como vuelve a estrujar, alza una mano, pero la palma siente nuevamente el frío del cerámico.</p><p>—No las muevas —ordena a su oído.</p><p>—Quiero tocarte Omi-Omi.</p><p>Su voz nunca sonó tan rota. Sus miradas chocan en el reflejo, se buscan y Atsumu sabe que no recibirá lo que quiere. Sus manos bajan hasta sus caderas y se apoya sobre él. Deja caer sus pectorales sobre su espalda y pasa toda su polla por sus testículos.</p><p>—Cállate y cierra las piernas —susurra y luego ataca su lóbulo.</p><p>Sus dientes en su oreja le dan una sacudida, deja escapar el jadeo y luego mueve poco a poco sus pies. Las cierra y aprieta sus aductores ensuciándose con su pre-semen y sus oídos con sus gemidos. Sus manos lo oprimen manteniéndolo ahí donde esta.</p><p>Se mueve entre sus piernas. Lo hace despacio para que su miembro resbaladizo no se escabulla. Y con la misma paciencia, sus manos abandonan su cadera y se bifurcan. Una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. Una a su pene y la otra a su pezón. Un pequeño toque en ambas puntas y tiembla. Sus brazos se debilitan deseando alejarse del cerámico blanco y a la vez los mantiene con más fuerza.</p><p>Le excita estar en el abismo. Le hace jadear con más fuerza que nunca. Kiyoomi le ha dado una orden y así caiga de placer, se somete.</p><p>Le trabaja su erección moviendo su mano y le remata con círculos y pellizcos en su areola. Le empuja continuamente buscando el placer de ambos. Le empuja buscando más jadeos sin importarle cuantas veces las piernas de Atsumu se debilitan o sus manos piden ser liberadas de su orden. Eso solo le estremece aún más. Le empuja a lugares en los que nunca había estado. Sentimientos que nunca había conocido.</p><p>—¡Ah, Omi-Kiyoomi! —gimotea su nombre con deseo. Gime en su oído a respuesta—. Kiyoomi.</p><p>—Tsumu. —Acelera la mano en su polla.</p><p>Un baile erráticamente sincronizado. Se impulsan ayudándose a conseguir más. Sienten las palpitaciones suplicando liberación. Se contraen y Kiyoomi se relaja sobre su cuerpo. Deja caer su cabeza en su hombro y se corre completamente. Y Atsumu podría haberse quejado al sentir su mano caer lejos de su pene, pero tan pronto siente el líquido caliente en sus muslos se descarga en una exhalada. Tapa su punta y se corre en su propia mano.</p><p>—Omi —suspira—. <em>Ookini</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>So shame on me now</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><em>Sucio.</em> Cubierto de una capa de gérmenes y churretes de mugre. La sensación repugnante de su cuerpo es lo que dispara sus alarmas. <em>Asco.</em> Es todo lo que puede concederse. No hay empates ni días de compensación. Había tirado todo su sistema de ideas, todos sus seguros de vida y controles sistemáticos de limpieza a la mierda.</p><p>Se apoya en el borde de la cama y siente más repugnancia. Los recuerdos llegan junto con los efectos de una noche de excesos. Siente su cabeza zumbar, su estómago removerse y sus músculos aflojarse del cansancio. <em>Asco</em>. La insólita idea vívida de lo ocurrido con Atsumu amalgama las secuelas con su fobia en una espiral de sentimientos negativos. Acrecienta sus dolores y sus pensamientos lo persiguen.</p><p>¿Cuántos gérmenes han proliferado en su piel? ¿Cuándo se había vestido él? Kiyoomi queda congelado de cuerpo y trastornado de mente. No puede mover su mano ni sus piernas, pero si puede hacerse la idea de su ropa ensuciándose en el suelo y su piel cubierta de sudor seco. No recuerda limpiarse antes de acostarse, no recuerda vestirse antes de dormirse, no recuerda cepillarse los dientes o quitarse la corrida antes de reposar todas esas bacterias en él.</p><p>Su respiración se agita con su dialogo interno. Su pecho se comprime con cada idea rondando en su cabeza. Es como llevar un corsé donde los hilos para ajustarlo quedan en las manos de su monstruo. Un tirón por cada error. Las cuerdas se tensan y las bocanadas de aire se aceleran. Sabe que se está saboteando. Sabe que hacer una lista mental de fallos a corregir solo aumenta su problema.</p><p>Kiyoomi se recuerda a duras penas de su kit de limpieza. Nunca viajaría sin tener la certeza de controlar una situación como esta y a la vez le horroriza pensar en ella. Le asusta ser consciente que su recurso final pudo haber sido tocado por Atsumu. Pudo haber sacado de su maleta perfectamente ordenada su pijama y ropa interior. Pudo haber revuelto todo y contaminado con sus manos. Manos que le habían tocado.</p><p>Su barrera golpeada. Su equilibrio destruido en un mar de piedras dispersas sobre el suelo de la incertidumbre. Siente sus manos temblar y solo sabe que respira porque sigue vivo. No siente cuando sus pulmones se llenan ni cuando se vacían. Se siente enfermo.</p><p>—¿Omi-kun?</p><p>El tono afligido traído de la otra punta del cuarto lo agita. Trae caricias torpes y besos pegajosos de una noche compartida. Su cuerpo se ahíta lleno de emociones contrapuestas. Sintió placer y ahora siente dolor, miedo, asco, vergüenza.</p><p>No puede ni mirarle a la cara, pero unas pisadas acercándose le valen como combustible a su motor. Camina a trompicones y busca en su maleta. Siente sus manos torpes buscar con desesperación el neceser y atrapar lo que necesita. Gel hidroalcohólico y máscara quirúrgica.</p><p>Ni sus manos higienizadas ni su nariz y boca protegidas tranquilizan sus sentimientos. Necesita bañarse, limpiar cada una de sus pertenencias y volver a frotar su piel con agua ardiente y jabón neutro.</p><p>—Omi-kun yo-</p><p>—Vete —dice con voz rota.</p><p>—Pe-</p><p>—Vete, ahora mismo Miya.</p><p>—Entiendo.</p><p>Controla su respiración a duras penas. Repite dentro de él en orden la secuencia de propósitos una vez Atsumu haya desaparecido y se aferra a su kit de limpieza como un salvavidas antes de que llegue la guardia costera.</p><p>Escucha las pisadas y la cremallera de una maleta cerrarse. El rodar de la maleta fue su aviso de salida y poco falto para correr al baño antes de oír el tintineo de la cerradura eléctrica. Ahora podía hundirse en su propia vergüenza y aliviar su ansiedad con rituales de limpieza. Atsumu se había ido.</p><p>La lluvia de la ducha emanando vapor en exceso, las bolsas herméticamente cerradas con su ropa sucia y la muda nueva con fragancia no fueron suficientes. Necesitó frotar hasta enrojecer su piel y concentrarse en evitar la hiperventilación calmándose como lo que la psicóloga le había enseñado.</p><p>Al final de su jornada volvía a estar tan pulcro como siempre y pese a ello su piel se sentía igual que su alma: dañada.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>And I heard you moved on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From whispers on the street</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A new notch in your belt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is all I'll ever be</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>—¡Buen remate, Omi-Omi!</p><p>—¡Con ese remate acabaremos con los EJP Raijin! —grita Bokuto.</p><p>Los gritos en el estadio hacen eco y se mezclan con el repiqueteo de balones y los chirridos de zapatillas. Ha pasado cerca de tres semanas y ese es todo el diálogo que han tenido. Un par de elogios, unas correcciones para pulir técnica y algún reproche en los errores.</p><p>Nada de charlas extraprofesionales ni mensajes al móvil. La calma que procede al huracán. Una vez los cimientos han sido arrasados y los escombros se acumulan en pilas de vagos recuerdos, la quietud descorazonada les gobierna.</p><p>Todas sus rutinas y hábitos fueron modificadas en una sola noche. Lo más tranquilizador para Kiyoomi fue saber que Atsumu había mantenido su boca cerrada y su cuerpo atlético a una distancia considerable.</p><p>Los días transcurrieron y paso a paso el balance en su vida se encausaba en lo que era antes del incidente. Entrenar, limpiar, desayunar en su cafetería y partidos. Nada de alcohol, trasnochar o salir en compañía de nadie. Él y su soledad para sanar sus heridas internas.</p><p>Sentía que dentro de él convivía una paradoja. Dos ideas completamente contradictorias luchando continuamente. En un lado de su ring perceptivo tenía su preciosa obra de piedras equilibrada, aunque sin la pieza resbaladiza. En el otro lado, acorralado en una esquina, un pequeño hilo de pensamientos que ha cada día le asustaba más. Lo que sonaba como mero resentimiento y odio hace Atsumu fue desvistiéndose en algo más.</p><p>
  <em>Lo hizo a propósito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabe cómo soy y me jodió completamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu es un ególatra. No debería sorprenderme que me haya usado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. Él. Atsumu. </em>
</p><p>Una pelea que evitaba comprender. Dos partes intentando encajar. Quería reconstruir su torre tal y como era, pero las piezas tenían nuevas aristas y el peso había cambiado. O quizás nunca se habían transformado y era él quien no lo había visto antes.</p><p>Los vestuarios. Había detalles que Kiyoomi no había notado. Cada día que corría dentro, doblaba y guardaba su ropa sudorosa y se duchaba rápida pero eficientemente, Atsumu andaba muy cerca. Lo sabía porque podía oírle hablar siempre con esa voz aguda y ruidosa que hacía eco entre las taquillas. Atrapaba a Kōtarō cerca de él y lo acosaba hasta el final.</p><p>Ahora con él lejos Kiyoomi no le quedaba de otra que aguantar a Kōtarō revoloteando como un mosquito. Charlaba con todos y dejaba prendas dispersas por los diferentes bancos negros y dorados. Lo desquiciaba atosigándole con su presencia sudorosa a unos pocos centímetros de su ropa limpia. Y nunca se había dado cuenta. Nunca vio como él acorralaba a Kōtarō con parloteo y bromas. Atsumu lo mantenía a raya y ahora sin él, Kōtarō estaba desatado. Extrañaba tenerle cerca y a la vez sentía asco por pensar de esa manera.</p><p>Los entrenamientos prolongados durante el horario de duchas no fue lo único que cambio de Atsumu. Sus palmadas en la espalda, sus toques en el hombro o su sonrisa traviesa desaparecieron. Lo celebraba todo a la lejanía evitando mirarle. Fingía un gesto despreocupado y continuaba con su fanfarronería que ya no sonaba de la misma manera.</p><p>—¡Buen golpe Omi-kun! —grita desde la red—. Hay monstruos que bailan solos.</p><p>No esperaba que le devolviera el gesto. Giraba su cuerpo como un tornillo para continuar el juego y Kiyoomi quedaba acorralado en sus pensamientos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Eso iba con dobles intenciones? </em>
</p><p>Se acabaron los Omi-Omi y los gestos de cercanía. No había esa alegría temerosa ni ese aspecto de <em>capullo pensando como joderte</em> alrededor de él. Ya no compartía eso con Kiyoomi y cada vez le odiaba más por ello.</p><p>
  <em>Fui su entretenimiento. </em>
</p><p>Un trofeo que obtener o una muesca más en el cinturón. Eso fue todo lo que significó. No soportaba pensar así y de todas maneras ya no podía seguir negándolo. No odiaba a Atsumu, odiaba saber lo que le hizo. Detestaba oírle parlotear de sus noches de juerga, sus salidas con colegas y sus planes con Shōyō.</p><p>Le repugnaba ver cómo le atacaba con su indiferencia mientras él descubría lo mucho que le deseaba. Cela tener de nuevo su presencia a su alrededor. Y paradójicamente, recurre a sus recuerdos para sentirlo más cerca. No cualquier memoria sino aquellas donde le toca, le besa y se deja deshacer en sus manos.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Fuertes, revolucionados, dispuestos a mostrarle al mundo lo que han logrado. No hace falta la copa dorada ni el anuncio de la victoria, todos lo saben por las sonrisas en sus rostros como distintivos en pasadores de condecoraciones. La euforia de ese golpe final, la confianza del territorio protegido, el poder de ver al equipo contrario caer rendido.</p><p>Todos los chacales bajan al restaurante del hotel de turno para entre brindis, risas y buena comida conmemorar el premio de pasar a las semifinales. Los esfuerzos tan bien labrados con entrenamientos interminables y músculos sobrecargados resultaron ser el partido de la temporada. Kiyoomi podía sentir la felicidad corriendo por el torrente sanguíneo anestesiando su cuerpo cansado. Era como darse una palmada a la espalda después de tanta disciplina.</p><p>Las copas chocando fue el prólogo a una noche de conmemoración más extensa de lo que suele permitirse Kiyoomi. Y, aun así, no levantó su trasero del asiento. Alzo las burbujas tantas veces que decidió remplazarla por agua. Escuchó los cánticos de Thomas en honor al buen trabajo y el discurso siempre familiar del capitán.</p><p>Su momento de satisfacción era tal que sus neuronas trabajaban a doble jornada para lidiar con sus emociones. Sonríe con el apoyo de sus compañeros y es uno de ellos el que tira sus comisuras por los suelos. Solo sus miradas encontrándose hacen falta para saber lo que pasaría. No necesita decir ni hacer porque lo concede con sus ojos castaños. Le pide acercarse, darse la enhorabuena y siendo Atsumu, alardear de su maestría.</p><p>Poco más de un mes ha pasado y Kiyoomi lo tiene claro. En la cancha puede ser el monstruo que baila para Atsumu, pero tan pronto su cuerpo se aleja de la línea blanca del parqué, nada salvó el equipo les une. Lo ignora al igual que a la sensación en su pecho.</p><p>
  <em>Otra vez no. Este día no.</em>
</p><p>El mensaje ha sido captado. Atsumu se pierde lejos de su rango de visión y desaparece lo que resta de celebración. Se esconde en la compañía de otros colegas siendo el alma de la fiesta cuando en verdad siente su espíritu roto. Ni cuando el reloj canta la hora de la despedida ve su cabellera teñida o escucha su voz aguda.</p><p>Algo duele dentro de él y le acompaña un reproche. La mano se acalambra sosteniendo el móvil, debatiéndose si ver las últimas publicaciones de Atsumu o quitarse la ropa en el resguardo del dormitorio. Es ese debate que continua desde aquella noche. Desea y a la vez reniega.</p><p>Ni en el cobijo de su cama, ni en la habitación para el solo encuentra la forma de evitar que su éxtasis se traslade al chacal colocador. Se siente victorioso y perdedor. Rumia pensando en cómo serían las cosas si no hubiera pasado esa noche, si no se hubiera dado cuenta.</p><p>
  <em>Antes no me sentía así. Es asqueroso… aunque es el menos sucio del equipo. Lo del baño… fue muy sucio y… No. ¡Para! Solo fue un juego. </em>
</p><p>La temperatura aumenta en su parte baja. Su mano bloquea sus pensamientos mientras recorre sus abdominales y cuando llega al elástico de su calzoncillo su deseo culpable se ve callado con un golpe seco.</p><p>—¡Kiyoomi! —<em>No puede ser.</em> La oleada de sentimientos negativos lo ataca al oír su voz embriaga de alcohol. Sigue golpeando con su puño y Kiyoomi se lanza al picaporte. Abre y Atsumu, como una ficha de domino, cae sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Entra a zancadas intentando estabilizarse— Omi, Kiyoomi.</p><p>Su voz rota y suplicante le transporta al clavo ardiente del que se alimenta sus actuales fantasías. Traga saliva al ver su rostro sonrojado y su cabello desordenado.</p><p>
  <em>Está jugando. No caigas.</em>
</p><p>Repite las palabras en su cabeza hasta ser capaz de mostrar un rostro severo.</p><p>—Este no es tu cuarto, Miya —ataja.</p><p>—Lo sé —suspira con decepción. Le atraviesa cada célula de su cuerpo. De la uña de su pie al último pelo azabache de su cabeza. Lo degusta con sus ojos—. Echaba de menos ver tu pijama azul. Te queda… prrrecioso.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>—Son las tres de la mañana. —Señala la puerta aún abierta—. Vete a tu cuarto y déjame dormir.</p><p>—No, no, no. —Da un paso hacía Kiyoomi y él se aleja otro. Su rostro deshecho consigue gesticular una mueca y de un manotazo torpe sellar la puerta— Tienes que escucharme.</p><p>—Son-</p><p>—¡Ya sé que son las tres de la mañana! —Su grito los sorprende a los dos por igual. Kiyoomi contrae aún más su rostro y Atsumu tose culpa del sobreesfuerzo en su garganta—. Escúchame. Yo hice lo que me pedías. Tú, tú… Te pregunte si estabas seguro y no dijiste nada. Y-</p><p>—¿Ahora es mi culpa?</p><p>Siente la sangre bullir.</p><p>—No. —La respuesta sale en un <em>No</em> autoritario. Da un paso hacia él y Kiyoomi alza ligeramente la barbilla. Es un silencio desafiante hasta que uno flaquea—. Soy una mierda. —Arrastra su cabello dañado por el tinte con fuerza—. Ni esto soy capaz de hacer. Yo debí, no sé… Sabía que me odiarías, pero…</p><p>
  <em>¿Todavía cree que puede echarme la mierda a mí? Es un capullo.</em>
</p><p>—Pero ¿qué? ¿Querías joderme un poco más? —Su respiración se acelera. Siente ira, culpa—. Felicidades lo conseguiste. —Las palabras salen tajantes. Da igual que parte de ellas muestren lo vulnerable que era. Odiaba como se sentía—. Me jodiste tanto que aún me das asco.</p><p>No pudo controlarse. Lo soltó con verdadera repugnancia mientras le acusaba con su mirada inquisitiva y fruncia su boca asqueado.</p><p>—Oh. —Kiyoomi siente su ira convertirse en culpa. Atsumu le sonríe con rostro herido. Sus palabras son como puñales que terminan de romperle. Sin fuerza y con los ojos al borde de la primera lágrima suspira—. Omi-Omi, nunca habías sido tan aterrador conmigo. Si que debes odiarme. —Rueda una gota—. Me gustas —dice sin ánimo—. Por eso quería un poco más de ti la otra vez. Sabía que estaba mal, pero quería al menos algo. —Silencio. Respiran digiriendo la realidad—. Lo siento, no quería herirte, pero supongo que fui egoísta.</p><p>—At-</p><p>—No gastes saliva. Con lo que has dicho están más que claras cuales son mis posibilidades.</p><p>La puerta se cierra quedando la confusión absoluta a un lado y el dolor de un corazón roto al otro. Atsumu cae a su cama cuatro puertas más alejado a sabiendas que el sueño no reparará sus roturas. A sabiendas de que su acto de valor fue un paso al frente para su fusilamiento. Kiyoomi permanece estático sin comprender. Sintiendo como la culpa de sus últimas palabras empiezan a llegar a su mente. Le duele su pecho como si las costillas se cerraran. La sensación contradictoria de lo que vio y lo que creyó todo este tiempo lo abrigan en un sueño nada conciliador.</p><p><em>Dijo que le gusto. ¿Por qué? No, no, no. Está jugando conmigo. Cree que le odio. ¿Por qué le gusto? </em> <em>¿Por qué?</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I don't know if you know who you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>until you lose who you are</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El código de su cerradura electrónica está a medio escribir cuando recibe el mensaje. “<em>Tenemos que hablar. Ven mañana por la mañana a mi casa”</em> Directo y sintético. No era diferente del resto de mensajes del historial. Nada de emoticonos ni frases extensas o hilos de respuestas en masa y, de cualquier manera, se podía percibir el aire directivo. Tecleó un <em>“Estaré a las diez” </em>y dejó que la ansiedad de los acontecimientos le arruinara la noche. Tenia claro que sería así. Su sueño reparador era bastante sensible a sus estupideces.</p><p>Deshizo las sábanas ente tantas huidas de recuerdos, tomó tazas y tazas de tila buscando aplacar el Kiyoomi furioso que había visto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apagar sus sentimientos como quien apaga una lámpara o el radiador de su casa. Quería volver a la época donde al menos podía acercarse a él y salvo alguna mueca de asco esporádica, era más bienvenido que rechazado.</p><p>
  <em>Le doy asco.</em>
</p><p>La mirada de acero y los labios pronunciando las palabras más hirientes se repetían en bucle. No le dieron tregua mientras intentaba encontrar una postura en la cama y siguieron ahí cuando dejó caer la taza vacía en el fregadero por la mañana.</p><p>Era una tortura que se continuaba desde que escupió las palabras a su cara. Dolió al vivirlas y seguía doliendo al rememorarlas. No hay un amortiguador o un filtro que aplaque el golpe. Sigue provocando un nudo en su estómago, un avispero en su cabeza y un picor en sus ojos.</p><p>Lo acompaña en todo su recorrido a paso acelerado hasta la puerta del edificio de Kiyoomi. El valor, los engaños o las charlas con su hermano no le valen para ganar algo de compostura. Se siente como un globo pinchado, desinflado y pisoteado por sus propios errores.</p><p>
  <em>Querrá dejar las cosas claras y continuar cada uno con su vida. La has cagado a lo grande.</em>
</p><p>El ascensor se eleva y el se empequeñece. Toca el timbre y su cuerpo se oprime dentro de hilos metálicos tirados por la culpa y cuando la puerta se abre, su cabeza se clava en la lejanía de su estudio.</p><p>
  <em>No quiero ver su cara de asco.</em>
</p><p>Zapatos y abrigos fuera. Le sigue dos zancadas por detrás, se sienta en la mesa del comedor y silencio. No dicen nada mientras esperan el borboteo final de la cafetera que tan pronto canta Kiyoomi salta en busca de tazas.</p><p>
  <em>Ojalá preparara siempre café para mí. </em>
</p><p>La insólita idea le remueve tanto por dentro como para plantearse huir del lugar, pero el siempre ha sido de quitarse las tiritas de cuajo. Lo hacía de pequeño con su hermano y lo sigue haciendo. Inhala al oír la cerámica celeste tocar la mesa y busca todo el valor para decir las palabras ensayadas en su recorrido.</p><p>—No afectará al voleibol. —Clava por primera vez sus ojos en los de Kiyoomi. No hay rostro avinagrado ni mirada iracunda—. Lo que dije… Si lo que te preocupa es eso-</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—¿Por qué qué? —pregunta desorientado.</p><p>—¿Por qué te gusto?</p><p>Atsumu se siente confuso. De todas las preguntas que podría hacerle, esta es la última que se esperaba. No solo le aturde, sino que poco a poco sus emociones se transforman en enfado. Se siente cuestionado por algo que nació y creció en su pecho sin su permiso.</p><p>—Porque es lo que siento.</p><p>—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no otro?</p><p>La insistencia es como empujar su cuerpo contra un árbol de espigas. Siente el dolor pronunciarse con cada pregunta. El calor aumenta y todas las frustraciones del último mes se acumulan. Sus errores se acumulan.</p><p>—¿Es que tengo que darte explicaciones? —escupe dos tonos más agudo—. ¡Lo siento y ya!</p><p>—¿Y yo qué? ¿Te crees que puedes jugar conmigo?</p><p>
  <em>¡Pero que cojones se cree! ¿Jugar con quién?</em>
</p><p>—Nunca tuve esas intenciones —responde tajante.</p><p>—Deja de mentirme. —Su dedo índice le acusa tanto como su voz colérica—. No te has disculpado ni me has hablado en un mes y de repente te plantas delante de mi cuarto para decirme borracho que te gusto.</p><p>—¿Entonces es eso? —Se despega de la silla y casi cree oírla caer—. ¿Quieres una disculpa? —pregunta dolido y cabreado por igual.</p><p>—¡No quiero una disculpa, Atsumu! —grita—. Quiero que seas sincero y me digas a que juegas.</p><p>El enfado decae, pero sigue presente en una sarta de insultos que a ciencia cierta Kiyoomi no entendería por no ser japones estándar. Parte de él desea gritárselo a la cara y la otra parte sigue escuchando el eco de su nombre en sus labios. El nombre que solo le escuchó decir ebrio y con sus manos en su cuerpo. Un error que tuvo que parar por el bien de Kiyoomi y solo continuo por su propio placer.</p><p>—Es porque soy yo ¿verdad? —La pregunta sale con el dolor acumulado de estos últimos días—. El capullo de mi hermano tenía razón. —Sonríe sin sentir alegría—. Alguien como yo jamás podría gustarle a alguien como tú. —Su voz desafina al final—. ¿Crees que todo lo he hecho para aprovecharme de ti o divertirme un rato?</p><p>—Yo no que-</p><p>—Hasta Suna se rio cuando le conté que me gustabas. ¿Es que no tengo derecho a sentirme así?</p><p>—Atsumu.</p><p>—Yo quería decírtelo en el bar. ¡Te lo dije! Pero estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de soltar una palabra tras otra en Kansai y tú me miraste con la misma cara de asco que llevas mirando-</p><p>Sus labios ya no pueden moverse a la misma velocidad que sus pensamientos. El roce es fugaz. Lo atrapa por sus mejillas y lo arrastra hacia él. Un pequeño roce de boca contra boca. Todo dentro de Atsumu se apaga. Se queda en una oscuridad placentera.  Kiyoomi suelta sus cachetes y da un paso atrás. Vuelve a su posición de salida, la misma que antes del beso.</p><p>—No intentaba insultarte —dice apaciguando a Atsumu—. Yo solo quiero entender que es lo que quieres de mí. Te gusto ¿y qué? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Salir conmigo? ¿Dejarlo pasar? No sé lo que pretendes y tampoco ayuda que te hayas paseado este mes y medio manteniendo las distancias.</p><p>—¿Y que se supone que tenía que hacer? —responde agotado—. ¿Acercarme a ti? Me echaste del cuarto.</p><p>—Eso-</p><p>—Lo pillo. Fue una mierda para ti pe-</p><p>—No creo que lo pilles Atsumu. —Kiyoomi lo mira con severidad—. Tu no… Yo tengo una forma de vivir y no creo que sea compatible con cualquiera.</p><p>
  <em>Pero que mierda me dice si me acaba de besar.</em>
</p><p>—¿Yo soy cualquiera?</p><p>—Atsumu —advierte.</p><p>—¿Besas a cualquiera? —Los ojos negros se expanden y vuelven a su estado habitual— ¡<em>Shimota</em>! Siempre eres tan directo. ¡Ten pelotas y dímelo! ¿Te gusto? ¿sí o no?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>No hay margen de duda.</p><p>—¿Yo no soy cualquiera?</p><p>—No.</p><p>
  <em>Le gusto. Le gusto, le gusto, le gusto.</em>
</p><p>Una emoción diferente al dolor, la culpa y la ira nace en su pecho. Quiere hacerlo bien por una vez.</p><p>—Voy a besarte Omi-kun asique prepárate.</p><p>Da un paso al frente.</p><p>—No necesito prepararme para nada, Miya.</p><p>El acto defensivo le roba una sonrisa. La primera desde antes de ayer. Alarga la mano para acariciar su mejilla y Kiyoomi reduce los centímetros que separan sus rostros. Sus párpados se cierran, se tocan un segundo y se aleja para no disparar las alarmas a la primera. Sutil y refrescante. Otro toque de sus picos y Kiyoomi lo mantiene aferrando con la mano en su cuello.</p><p>Sus pieles pasan más tiempo en contacto tocándose a la par que rememoran la sensación de sus pelos enredados en sus dedos. Los tirabuzones haciendo cosquillas hasta sus nudillos, el degradado de su cabello hasta llegar a los mechones teñidos. Todo los estimula a continuar la estancia en los labios del otro. Como si fuera el helado al que siempre se acude al llegar la primera ola de calor, mojan sus bocas con el sabor del otro hasta que el frío congela sus ideas. Sus labios se separan entumecidos y la cabeza de Atsumu cae al hombro de Kiyoomi. Suspira sobre la tela de su jersey liberando la presión del mes.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—Yo también lo siento —dice Atsumu—. Te prometo que no se repetirá Omi-Omi.</p><p>Su mote le hace cosquillas en sus comisuras y la mano aferrada a su antebrazo hace una pequeña caricia con su pulgar.</p><p>
  <em>Le gusta que le llame así. Omi-Omi.</em>
</p><p>Inclina su cabeza y besa su yugular. Un toque que se acompaña de un sobresalto.</p><p>
  <em>¡Ya la he cagado! </em>
</p><p>—¿Quieres que me aparte? —susurra dudoso de hablar.</p><p>—No, solo me pillo desprevenido.</p><p>Le toma la palabra. Se conocen demasiado para reconocer la decisión en sus voces. Deja sus labios sobre su cuello una vez más y Kiyoomi baja su mano a su cintura. Lo rodea y Atsumu deja fugaces roses hasta volver a su boca donde Kiyoomi le invita. Se dan un beso húmedo sin empujar la lengua en la boca del otro. Pequeños toques de sus puntas hasta que Kiyoomi se siente lo bastante valiente para ir unos milímetros más adentro. Empuja su lengua y la enrosca dentro de la boca. Juega y rompe el juego apartándolo de un impulso.</p><p>—¿Demasiado? —pregunta Atsumu.</p><p>—¿Te has lavado los dientes antes de venir?</p><p>—Eh.</p><p>—Voy a lavarme los dientes —condena soltando su cintura.</p><p>—Espera, espera. Nooo, Omi-Omi yo quiero besarte —solloza con tristeza fingida.</p><p>—Haberte lavado los dientes.</p><p>
  <em>Como si supiera que me comerías la boca.</em>
</p><p>—¿Si me compro un cepillo podemos seguir besándonos?</p><p>La respuesta nunca llega. Kiyoomi lo ignora completamente mientras desaparece tras la puerta de su cuarto. Atsumu toma esta pausa publicitaria para sentarse y sacar el móvil que no ha parado de zumbar. Su hermano. No lee los mensajes, solo abre la conversación y le escribe.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Atsumu (10:22)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Adivina a quien le metí la lengua hasta la campanilla</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Osamu (10:22) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Aj, ¿ahora con quien te liaste? Intentas sacar un clavo con otro clavo idiota.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Atsumu (10:23)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¡El idiota eres tú! Suna y tu dijisteis que era imposible que le gustara a Omi-kun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pues ¿sabes qué? Le gusto y estoy en su piso. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Osamu (10:23)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cuánto has bebido?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Atsumu (10:23)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Osamu (10:23) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pregunta Suna cuanto ha bebido él.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Atsumu (10:24) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nada, sacos de mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Osamu (10:24)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> No te creo.</em>
</p><p>—¿Qué haces?</p><p>El susto casi le hace arrojar el móvil. Kiyoomi, silencioso como un gato se encuentra parado a su lado.</p><p>—Hablar con mi hermano. ¡Mira!</p><p>Los ojos negros escanean la conversación y solo con el primer vistazo hacen una mueca de asco.</p><p>—Lengua hasta la campanilla ¿de qué vas?</p><p>—Es mi hermano —justifica. Teclea unas últimas palabras mal sonantes y esconde su móvil en los vaqueros. Se siente renovado y busca la razón de su alegría. Gira el rostro y ahí está observándolo muy detenidamente— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Nada.</p><p>—Quieres besarme Omi-Omi. —Su comisura se mueve en un tic de desagrado—. Tranquilo, puedes cepillarte los dientes más veces.</p><p>—Cállate, Miya.</p><p>—Cállame —le tienta.</p><p>Cae en su trampa disfrazada de sonrisa pícara y petición jactanciosa. Sabe a menta y atrevimiento. Un beso lento para saborear su victoria.</p><p>—No sabes lo mucho que deseaba esto —susurra tomando aire para Kiyoomi quitárselo de un pico silenciador—. ¿Puedo quedarme hasta el mediodía?</p><p>—Mientras que no ensucies nada.</p><p>—Solo tu boca Omi-Omi.</p><p>—Aj.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>